Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is a non-invasive, three-dimensional (3-D) imaging technique, capable of optical ranging within a highly scattering sample, such as biological tissue. The development of polarization sensitive (PS) OCT has enabled OCT to sense the birefringence properties of biological tissue that are not provided by conventional OCT. Spectral domain (SD) OCT may provide further advantages because of the significant sensitivity and imaging speed advantages over time domain OCT. Current techniques, however, may not be capable of producing images of sufficient depth or clarity. Furthermore, conventional methods may require burdensome calibration steps for producing the desired images.